I Wish
by 3BFFs
Summary: Gakupo tries cooking dinner one night after Jiro comes home from work. Jiro watches their children while Gakupo cooks. When Gakupo overhears a conversation he shouldn't hear he turns to hurting himself to escape the pain. Rated T for cutting and cursing.


**Author's Note: **A new one-shot for GakupoxJiro~ In this one Gakupo and Jiro will be married and have children. Enjoy and keep thy mind open to it.

* * *

Jiro smiled fondly at the three slumbering infants, each one looking completely adorable. Jiro couldn't possibly ask for anything more in life, he's got a loving husband and three beautiful children, a house to call their own, no debt left to pay off, and there has been a long lasting peace since Cassa has been locked away. The babies names were James, Bella, and Francisco. Francisco had lavender hair like Gakupo's and gray eyes like Jiro, he was interested in flowers, trees, and all kinds of plants and was always smiling. Bella had black hair on top with lavender hair underneath, her left eye was dark blue and her right eye was gray, she loved animals and switched between which parent she wanted attention from daily. Then there was James, he had black hair and dark blue eyes, he loved being read to and was recently diagnosed as asthmatic and had a fear of thunder. Other than that he was perfectly normal.

"They're so beautiful," Jiro said to himself as some tears slipped down his cheeks. He had always wanted to be a true father and now he got his wish. Jiro felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, the sweet smell of lavender filling the air.

"You're the one who made them that way," Jiro heard from behind him. Jiro turned to face his dear spouse.

"Well you helped in that dear," Jiro replied before giving Gakupo a quick kiss on the lips.

"You look tired, long day at work?" Gakupo commented as he had Jiro sit down on the couch.

"Yeah, this group of vampires refused to cooperate with us so after hours of arguing and threats we managed to get them to calm down enough to figure out where they needed to go," Jiro answered, popping his shoulders before taking his tie off. Since he started working for the Company he had to dress in a shirt, tie and slacks, just like any normal business man would.

"Why don't I cook dinner tonight? I'm here at home while you work so hard, it's the least I could do," Gakupo suggested as he stood up.

"Alright, you take care of dinner while I watch the kids," Jiro said before Gakupo walked off to the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

Gakupo finished washing his hands and tying up his hair in a bun, just before tying on his purple apron.

"Okay Gakupo, its time to prove yourself a worthy wife! You've gotta pick the perfect recipe and make it right! Simple enough right?" Gakupo said to himself, trying to get pumped so he could do this right.

* * *

Meanwhile Jiro was busy cuddling his three crying babies, trying to calm them down so he could get them changed into some clothes for dinner. He looked at their mouths, gasping when he noticed a pair of fangs in each of their mouths. Jiro sighed, remembering what he did when Kotaro got his first set of fangs.

* * *

Gakupo stirred the contents of the pot rapidly, trying his best not to burn it. Receiving news that Kaito was coming over didn't help, simply because Gakupo knew his faternal twin would make fun of him and his lack of culinary knowledge. Gakupo got nervous and knocked the contents of the soy sauce bottle into his pot.

"Gods damn it!" Gakupo muttured before picking up the bottle and added more rice and stock to his pot to try and fix his mistake.

* * *

Jiro sighed as he cleaned off the faces of his kids, each one had chewed up teething buscuit on their face. Just then the doorbell rang. Jiro scooped up the giggling infants and ran to get the door. Upon opening Jiro saw his brother-in-law Kaito behind it, a dissapointed look on his face.

"What are you doing here Kaito?" Jiro asked as he bounced the babes in his arm.

"I was forced to come here and see how my doofus of a brother was doing," Kaito griped as he walked in. He took his sneakers off and followed Jiro to the living room.

* * *

Gakupo sighed as he finished chopping the pickled vegetables, a couple cuts were on his previously flawless hands but were no longer bleeding. He made sure there wasn't any of the crimson liquid in any of the pickle slices before putting them in their respective dishes.

"Okay, now for the hardest part of all," Gakupo sighed before he took out the fish and vegetables set aside for such a dish from their fridge, gulping before starting.

* * *

"So are you going to start dinner or what?" Kaito asked as he played with his niece and nephews. The three babies were taking turns being wrapped up in Kaito's scarf and being unwrapped, each one giggling in joy.

"Gakupo's making dinner tonight while I take care of our darling children," Jiro answered as he scooped up his babies. He paused in his conversation to tickle each one of the already giddy babes, chuckling as he heard their sweet laughter.

"You know he's going to kill us with that food right?" Kaito questioned, eyeing his brother-in-law suspiciously.

"Calm down, if it makes you feel better he's making dessert as well," Jiro sighed, Francisco getting restless at the meantion of his mother. "Alright my little garden baby, Mommy's coming."

"Ma ma ma," Francisco cooed, reaching out to the kitchen as though he had some sixth sense that told him where his mother was. Jiro smiled as he took his infant son up in his arms and tickled him, the babe's laughter filling the room with a feeling of joy.

* * *

Gakupo sighed as he finished rolling the sushi rolls and also dealing with the large cut on his left hand, but he learned to be ambidextrious just to both please his fans and be able to function if he lost his left hand.

"I hope I did well enough to please Jiro-san and BaKaito. I'll be a failure as a wife if I don't," Gakupo sighed as he finished plating to bring things out to the table.

* * *

"Jiro-san! Kaito! Dinner's ready!" Gakupo called in a sing song voice. Jiro and Kaito both stood, Jiro holding Francisco and Bella while Kaito carried James. The men entered the dining room and sat down after situating the triplets in their respective high-chairs, which took a while because Jiro had trouble clipping them into the seats. Gakupo sat next to Jiro, Kaito sitting across from them and beside Bella, who stared at Kaito with her two tone eyes. Kaito returned her stare with his cerulean orbs, only to break off when he was offered something to drink.

"Fine, anything that isn't blood," Kaito answered, recieving a giggle from his niece. Kaito turned his attention back to her, only to recieve a bib to the face.

"Bella Boo," Gakupo sighed as he stood to get the bib, only to be stopped by Jiro.

"Allow me dear, now why don't you go get drinks," Jiro said as he walked over to Bella. Gakupo nodded and ran off to get the drinks.

* * *

'I hope they like it,' Gakupo thought as he carried in drinks and the rice soup. Jiro and Kaito were both a little nervous, though neither one showed it openly for neither one of them wanted to upset Gakupo. The rice soup was black from all the soy that got in it, and of course neither one of them wanted to put soy in it anyway. Gakupo smiled as he turned to start feeding the children their vegetables, unaware of how pained Jiro and Kaito looked when they took a bite of it. Jiro clenched his fist underneath the table as he felt the salt content in his body sky rocket from one spoonful. Jiro took a long drink from his glass of blood, his physician ordered him to drink atleast one glassful a day due to his new status as a father, trying to wash away the salty tang from his mouth. He put it down and went back to eating when he saw Gakupo turn out of the corner of his eye.

"Um do you guys...like it?" Gakupo asked, clearly nervous due to the hesitation in his voice.

"Y-yeah, its so good words can't describe it," Kaito answered as he felt ready to run to the bathroom and heave up all the contents of his stomach.

"You know Gaky, I think you have a real future as a chef," Jiro said with a smile, hiding the stomach ache that was now forming.

"R-really? Oh Jiro-san you have no idea how happy that makes me," Gakupo said sweetly as tears formed in his eyes. He hugged Jiro tightly, crying tears of joy. Kaito gagged at the loving moment or was it the black gruel? He only stopped when some of the black sludge hit his face, courtesy of Jiro.

* * *

Dinner continued somewhat peacefully, the three grown men hiding the fact that they absolutely felt sickened from the meal and the three giggling infants were enjoying every single second of it.

"Ah, its time for dessert! Hope you two saved some room for it!" Gakupo chirped happily before skipping to the kitchen.

"Honestly Jiro, I think that was the worst dinner I had ever had in my entire life," Kaito groaned, not too sure if he even wanted to try and eat dessert.

"Well he tried his best and that counts for something," Jiro responded, feeling a little queezy himself.

"Yeah well his cooking sucks! He should be entered in that Worst Chefs contest he would so win!" Kaito snapped, clearly wanting a non-poisonous meal instead of well...that.

"His skills are a little lacking, but he put his heart into it and worked so hard," Jiro retorted.

* * *

Gakupo was standing there by the corner that separated the kitchen from the dining room. Gakupo tried fighting back the tears that welled up in his eyes, but they ran down his cheeks anyway.

'Do they really think my cooking is awful? W-what else do they not like about me? Am I even truly loved?' Gakupo thought as he distracted himself by getting the dessert.

* * *

Gakupo entered the dining room silently, his eyes obscured by his purple bangs. Gakupo distributed the plates of cupcakes and ate in silence, ignoring the compliments he recieved on the confections, for he truly believed they were lies.

* * *

It has been a week since the dinner with Kaito and Jiro had noticed changes in this dear wife. Gakupo flat out ignored Jiro, only speaking when absolutely necessary. Gakupo spent time with their children and with other friends, but rarely any with Jiro. Also Gakupo left for hours at a time only to come back home with no explination as to where he went and what he did.

'I have to find out what he's doing. Maybe then I'll get my Gaky back,' Jiro thought as he decided to follow Gakupo this evening. Jiro called Bluefire and Miku, instructing them to watch his children while he went out. Both eagerly agreed, leaving Jiro to stalk in peace.

* * *

Jiro had followed Gakupo for a few blocks before losing him in a crowd. Jiro found him again, only to see Gakupo enter a shady looking building. A crudely made sign hung above the old looking door, the words 'Painful Pleasure' painted in a crimson liquid. Jiro took a quick breath before entering the building.

* * *

Gakupo stood in the back corner, a few black streaks in his hair, but they were only cip ons. He wore some fake ear piercings and lots of leather and spiked jewerly. The Vocaloid waited until a younger male walked by him, secretly slipping him a pocket knife. Gakupo lifted up his shirt sleeve left a cut on his upper wrist, biting into his bottom lip to stop the groan of pain.

'I-it hurts so much! I-I know this is so wrong, but I...I can't stop myself,' Gakupo mused as he covered his cut and switched the blade to his other hand. Gakupo started to slit his wrist when he felt a firm grip on his hand, making him drop the blade. Gakupo felt himself being dragged to a back room and was shoved into the chair that sat in the middle of the room.

* * *

Jiro looked around the club only moments before this had occured. He noticed most of the people there were either cutting themselves, each other, or simply drinking at the bar. It only took a minute to find Gakupo, easy enough seeing as how Gakupo was the second tallest person in the entire room, second to Jiro of course. Jiro stayed back, only watching Gakupo and not doing anything to alert the younger male to his presence. Jiro's eyes widened when he watched Gakupo cut himself, the crimson blood running down his arm and the pained expression on his face sent Jiro into his protective mode. Jiro had stopped Gakupo from fully slitting his wrist and dragged him to a back room. Jiro shoved him into a chair and prepared to question him.

* * *

Gakupo stared up into Jiro's eyes, defiance in his own azure orbs.

"Just what the Hell were you thinking?! You could have killed yourself doing something as stupid as this!" Jiro snapped, fury radiating off of him. Gakupo clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever," Gakupo said, sounding exactly like a teenage boy.

"Don't 'whatever' me Gakupo! You are to go back home with me and stop this cutting nonsense!" Jiro shouted, going to grab Gakupo's wrist again when the purplette smacked his hand away.

"No! You are not the boss of me old man! I don't care about our marriage or your happiness because you clearly don't care about mine!" Gakupo shouted back, standing up to face him at his full height. Jiro slapped Gakupo, beathing heavily and only noticing his deed when he saw Gakupo on the floor, holding his injured cheek. Jiro knelt down to try and comfort him when Gakupo backed up to the wall, a frightened look in his eyes.

"Gakupo," Jiro reached out to his love, only to see him flinch and hide his face with his bangs and his knees. Gakupo trembled, muffled sobs escaping from him and the smell of tears mixing with his fresh spilt blood scent.

"J-just finish me off. I'm completely worthless and suck at everything anyway. Do the world a favor and kill me," Gakupo muttered, not daring to look at Jiro at all. Jiro raised his hand up to slap him again, but lowered it at the frightened squeek that he heard.

"I'm not going to kill you Gakupo. You're too important to me," Jiro said in a calm voice, sitting next to his spouce of a few years.

"N-no I'm not. You-you lied to me," Gakupo stuttered, tears now visible to the Old Blood.

"I never...," Jiro trailed off, remembering the dinner those few weeks ago.

"You heard what I said to Kaito didn't you?" Jiro asked, recieving a curt nod in return. Jiro wrapped an arm over Gakupo's shoulders and gave him a tight squeeze.

"I'm sorry. I know you tried your best and I know you put your heart into it. It was a valiant effort and I appreciate you trying to help me," Jiro said with a smile. Gakupo mumbled something to himself, only shouting out what he had said after looking at Jiro.

"I wish I was more like you!" Gakupo cried into Jiro's shoulder after shouting this out, all of his strength leaving him at that moment.

"Shh, it's okay Gaky. You don't need to make wishes like that. You are perfect just the way you are. From head to toe you are pure perfection to me. I'm the one who should be learning from you," Jiro cooed, rubbing circles into his wife's back. Gakupo fell asleep in Jiro's arms, tears running down his handsome face.

* * *

A few months passed, Gakupo and Jiro were in bed, snuggling closely to one another. Gakupo talked to Jiro about everything now, every single thought that came to mind. Jiro didn't mind though, he enjoyed every moment of it. He found that Gakupo was very intelligent, despite what his fans think of him, and has revealed a lot about his past that he never told anybody about before. Gakupo and Jiro took couples cooking classes together, Gakupo learning how to cook and Jiro learning how to flirt with Gakupo with flipping food in a wok. Gakupo had stopped cutting and speaks to troubled teens that were in 'Painful Pleasure'.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Mou~ So touching. Next time look forward to a multi-chapter fic, all about their relationship in different AUs and such. Review, cus it feeds the cute little plot bunnies~Bff#3


End file.
